


think of all the ways i demonstrate my love for you

by kuro49



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Even if Damian is now older and taller, Jason is still capable of kissing a brat into a stupor.





	think of all the ways i demonstrate my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [im42jpg's lovely damijay fanart](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/186269618711/twi-damian-likes-it-best-when-he-gets-jason-like) and originally posted to tumblr.

Damian likes it best when he gets Jason like this: His eyes half-lidded, his mouth parted on a long low groan bitten into broken little noises, and his whole body shaking from his shoulders all the way down to where Damian fills him full to spilling.

He’s got Jason pinned, one arm around his waist while the other holds one of Jason’s leg up by the back of his thigh. Damian’s grip is just as bruising as his mouth, kneading against the muscles while leaving indents in the shape of his teeth everywhere he can reach. It is shamelessly possessive and it has Jason’s neck and throat and chest looking like a painting in black and blue on the days when Damian is feeling particularly needy, desperate to lay his claim even though Jason hasn’t been anyone else’s for far longer than Damian’s became legal.

“Kid,” Jason croaks, his voice hoarse and near gone, and Damian likes that little detail a lot too. He submerses himself in it when he tips his head down to kiss Jason’s throat, lapping at the bob of his Adam’s apple on a long hard swallow before Damian is sinking his teeth into that too.

In the silence that leaves nothing acknowledged, Jason grabs a handful of Damian’s hair at the nape of his neck and tugs roughly on it, clenching down at the same time right where Damian is fucking him sloppy and loose.

“Yes, Todd?” Damian replies, almost pointedly in that sharp snide tone Jason once thought he could grow out but he doesn’t relent, barely lifting the drag of his canines up from where he is tracing a path with his mouth, sucking bright red love bites all the way up to the curve of Jason’s jaw.

“My eyes are up here.” Jason tells him, pulling at his hair again until he has Damian looking at him. Until Damian is _smiling_ at him.

Not one of those small soft things when he thinks Jason isn’t paying attention and there is no one else in the room. Damian is smiling one of those sharp vicious things that cuts across his lips when he finds something he doesn’t expect and fucking loves it.

“Never took you for a romantic, Todd.” Damian says, leaning forward and pushing the spread of Jason’s legs even wider to accommodate himself. His smile lining the edge of menace when he feels Jason’s fingers going bone white at the particularly well-aimed thrust that has him reaching far deeper than before. “But if you want to gaze lovingly into my eyes when you come, you could’ve just said something, beloved.”

Jason huffs out a small ragged little laugh. He is damn near practiced in this and he times it perfectly with the pace Damian is bouncing him on his cock to shift so he can wrap both of his legs around Damian’s waist and have the other man take the full brunt of his body’s weight. The change has them both groaning loudly at the new angle, Damian’s remaining hand at Jason’s waist comes down under Jason’s thigh too to hold him up and against the wall.

The pin is better than before.

It leaves Jason’s hands free to bring them both down on Damian’s face, not unlike a bit of a slap but Jason eases it with the way he is already drawing him in even closer than what they just had. The tips of their noses brushing, his breath panting out hot and heavy like they haven't done this same song and dance a hundred times already.

“I’m hardly the romantic in this relationship, _beloved_.” Jason echoes back at Damian, sarcasm warping that last easy word.

And if asked, this is how Jason likes Damian best: Their mouths parted but pressed together while Jason kisses the brat stupid all over again.


End file.
